Exhume the Instinct
by Ezaria Blue-O
Summary: In October of 2046, the following Story was found written on the walls and floors of several different buildings scattered within the abandoned city of Karakura, where the epidemic was said to have started 34 years ago. The events recorded were pieced back together and to this day are still unexplained. (Warnings! Crack, Gore, OOCness, Suspense, and Yaoi! I hope you enjoy!)


AN: Okay, so this story is something I've wanted to write because I love Bleach Zombie Fanfictions, but I haven't seen very many of them! O.O

Thus I present to you, my first ever Bleach Zombie Yaoi Fanfiction… Enjoy~!

(P.S If you haven't checked out Darken my Soul, Brighten my Heart in a while, you should check it out cause I'm re-writing it, so it _should_ be better than it originally was (it was also originally called, Say What Now? SO take a look!)

Summary: In October of 2046, the following Story was found written on the walls and floors of several diferent buildings scattered within the abandoned city of Karakura, where the epidemic was said to have started 34 years ago. The events recorded were pieced back together and o this day are still unexplained. CRACK! OOCness, and terrible plot! XD Enjoy! Love~ Yoko-Sama.

Disclaimer: I don't own a lick o' sense in my fucked up head, much less Bleach. Point is, I don't own Bleach so don't sue me bitches.

!WARNINGS!

Rated: M (For mature reasons and people)

Paring: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Point of view: First person(with different POVS of different characters).

Chapter 1: Infection

In October of 2046, the following Story was found written on the walls and floors of several different buildings scattered within the abandoned city of Karakura, where the epidemic was said to have started 34 years ago.

The events recorded were pieced back to together and to this day are still unexplained.

Lamp light filled the small area within our bunker as I lit the fuse.

Sweat poured down my body, which was covered only by a tattered white school uniform and a black wrap around my waist; cobalt blue pistol tucked within its confines.

This wasn't supposed to be happening; the hell _did _this start happening anyway? Well that I hadn't actually forgotten, but it was so easy to _want _to forget sometimes.

I heard a shout outside the corridor, off to a distance, and whirled to look down the stairs at Nnoi. He was breathing hard and had both hands propped against the door; the only thing keeping the Stiffs from noticing our location and breaking in. He glanced over at me nervously.

During everything that happened in the last couple of days there was still only one thing that scares the shit outta me the most… How frightened people like him could get. Nnoitorra was one of the cockiest sons of bitches I had ever met, and I used to look at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed the Colt AR-15 Starrk had leant me before the trip, and took a seat at the top of the stairs, resting the butt against my shoulder and preparing it for use. I nodded to the other and he nodded back in conformation. He took a deep breath, gently and quietly took his hands off the locked door, and tip-toed quickly up the carpeted stairs; rushing behind me to ready the rest of the scout team.

There was a sudden small squeak as the door knob to the bunker twisted ever so slowly. I held my breath, shaking violently from the suspense. The door knob stopped and there was a long, deafening silence that seemed to sweep throughout the entire world. The light to the lamp flickered, moving the shadows on the walls and making me nearly jump out of my skin.

I aimed the gun at the entrance and slowed my breathing as a soft snarl began building outside our current safe haven.

They will live, come back from the dust with which they were first conceived, their bodies will rise and the earth will give birth to her dead. Out of all the things mentioned in the bible, that was the one thing I had believed, and I guess I just thought that the Lord had something a bit more different in mind than this shit.

**…. ….. ... … … ….. ….**

**3 days ago…**

**... ….. … … … ….. ….**

"Mad Cow disease is a fatal disease that slowly destroys the brain and spinal cord in cattle. It also is known as bovine spongiform encephalopathy, or BSE. People cannot get Mad Cow disease. But in rare cases they may get a human form of Mad Cow disease called variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (vCJD), which is also a fatal disease.

Over time vCJD destroys the brain and spinal cord. There is no evidence that people can get Mad Cow disease or vCJD from eating muscle meat-which is used for ground beef, roasts, and steaks-or from consuming milk or milk products. People with vCJD cannot spread it to others through casual contact.

Experts are not sure what causes BSE or vCJD. The leading theory is that the disease is caused by infectious proteins called prions. In affected cows, these proteins are found in the brain, spinal cord, and small intestine. Another theory is that Mad Cow disease is caused by a virus that causes the proteins to change.

The first case of vCJD was reported in 1996. Since th- Mr. Jaegerjaquez!" Everyone had paused in the taking of their notes and looked to the back of the class where I sat. Finally the bitch noticed! I had been pretending to be asleep for the better part of 10 minutes.

"Yeah Mrs. Davis?" I asked, cracking open an eye lid, the biology teacher glared, attempting to intimidate her unruly student. Yeah, no, she sucks at trying to make people feel scared. I snickered.

"Office. Now, Mr. Jaegerjaquez." She sighed. I slammed the door behind me and marched down the hall way, shoving my hands into my warm pockets. I couldn't help thinking out loud, no one was in there anyway,

"Classes suck ass anyway. You can't learn to shoot a gun by watching someone else do it; you have to learn from experience damn it. If I wanted to know who Takeda Shingen was, I would have gone to the battle of Temmokuzan!"

"Shit, we need to get ya outta school Grimm, it's turned ya into a nerd!" Whoops, guess I didn't realize how close I'd been to my destination.

I turned my crystal Caribbean blue gaze to the lanky teen sprawled across the couch in front of the office. Nnoitorra Jiruga was the tallest guy I had ever had the pleasure of meeting, except he was only one year older than myself and he already looked like a champion basketball player, which really pisses me off a lot.

Nnoi had long, black silky hair that he kept up in a messy ponytail, a white bandana tied across his left eye, and only had the School uniform pants on, leaving the shirt off. As you could imagine this got him in trouble a lot, but I never saw why people had to give a fuck, it was Nnoi's choice to wear or not wear a god damn shirt!

I gave my friend a growl, and lifted a leg. I nudged at his legs and he rolled his eyes, obviously taking the hint that I was too lazy to ask much of anything. He sat up, his long legs sprawling out in front of him. I sat down next him, crossing my legs on the white piece of furniture we both sat on.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoi. I'm not a nerd, it's just some of the shit in class is kind of interesting…" I grumbled, leaning my head back, and staring up at the white pasty ceiling.

After a moment's pause I raised a brow and opened my eyes. Two others had apparently arrived around the same time I said that and they were now, along with Nnoi, staring at me like I had grown horns.

"Yup… He's got Nerditis! Strap him down, and drag him off!" Nnoitorra laughed. The other two I had mentioned before had been an extremely pale stotic emo, and the laziest son of a bitch the world has ever known.

"Sup, Ulqui, hey Starrk, you still looking for Pillow support?" Nnoi snickered, as Starrk raised his hand, tiredly flipping me the bird.

Ulquiorra Cifer was a stuck up, 16 year old emo bitch with absolutely no emotions. He had raven black curly hair, milky white skin, and wide emerald green eyes. His finger nails were painted black and _a similar white uniform covered his body, except his was crisp and orderly._ Ulqui actually had two green tattoos running down his face like tears. See that had been our thing, me and Ulqui's that is, when we were 5 we both got tattoos on our faces. His green tears and my blue feral streaks lining the bottoms of my eyes.

Starrk Coyote on the other hand was a 21 year old with brown wavy hair, was rocking a nice goatee, and had naturally nicely tanned skin. His three favorite "modifications" to his uniform were his dusty leather, boots, his silver wolf skin chaps, and a coyote jaw bone necklace. When his eyes were actually open, they were a dull, crayon grey color and had _a lot_ of wisdom piled up in them.

Starrk owned a house that the 4 of us all lived in only 2 blocks away from the school. Our school doubled as a High School _and_ a College, which worked for Starrk, because he was naturally protective of us.

And as for me? My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a 17 year old junior with sky blue unruly locks, a well-toned body I try to keep intact and perfectly tanned skin. That's right; I said perfectly, deal with it bitches. My uniform had a sloppy looked to it and the only thing _odd_ I really wore, and just out of habit, was a white chain earing with a small fish skeleton linked to it that had blue designs curving across it.

We all sat there for a while, Starrk leaning against me as he slept, Nnoi brought out his Nintendo 3Ds, and Ulqui just sat there and read some shitty book called 'Twilight' or something. We were broken out of this trance when Principal Stillwell, Counselor Carvosky, Coach Jones, and Vice Principal Godwin came rushing out of the Office, obviously making their destination the main entrance foyer.

Mrs. Godwin, paused and swirled around, sighing a frustrated sigh as she looked at us, "You four again? Honestly, I don't have a problem with you guys spending the majority of your lives at this school together, but just _once_ I wouldn't mind just one of you showing up in trou-"

"Donna, hurry!" Mr. Stillwell snapped. The Coach and Mrs. Carvosky were already outside and standing in the school yard. Mrs. Godwin nodded and hastily turned back to us.

"Alright, Mr. Coyote, please try to stay awake in class, Mr. Jiruga, stop vandalizing school property, Mr. Cifer, the school would appreciate it if you could actually _show up_ for your mandatory therapy sessions, and Mr. Jaegerjaquez, whatever you did, I don't care so long as it wasn't rape, murder, or vomiting, got it?! Good, now get back to class all of you!" She quickly ordered, her mouth running a mile a minute. She ran outside the school entrance after the Principal and we all blinked.

"Tch, what makes the bitch think I _didn't_ murder anyone?" I growled out. Nnoi busted out laughing and I could just make out a shimmer of amusement in both Ulqui and Starrk's eyes.

"By the way… Ulqui, since when did you need Mandatory Therapy Sessions?" We all instantly started burning holes into him as he blinked, shrugging softly,

"This is the first I have heard of such notions." Thus we felt those nifty little drops of sweat pour down our heads. Ulquiorra could be so oblivious sometimes for someone so alert. I shrugged too, not wanting to move from my position, so we just sat there. Going back to class would mean another five fucking hours we weren't together. Okay, so you may say it's creepy, but let's just say we all had _unconventional_ ways of showing affection and the majority of that was sticking together.

Ulquiorra perked up from his book, his eyes looking out the School's main Entrance. "Did another individual, besides me, just hear that ruckus?"

"Come, on Ulqui, couldn't ya just ask us like a normal person? And don't say Ruckus! That shit makes ya sound like a gay old man instead of a gay high school kid!" I couldn't help but snicker at Nnoi's teasing and then blowing into the full out laughter as the emo bitch gave him a rather _rare _glare.

"Yeah, and besides Ulqui, no one ever hears what you do; I swear to god you have the ears of a fucking bat!" I mocked, flapping my hands behind my ears to make it appear that they were bigger. This also received a glare from the pale younger.

"Very well, I meant did any of you hear that shout? It sounded as if it came from the School Gates?" he suggested. Okay, so there is an explanation for a lot of things, but no one would ever be able to describe Ulqui's desperate need for adventure. If he heard something strange with those satellites of his, he instantly wanted to investigate. We all sighed,

"Well…" Starrk yawned, "Let's go check it out, yeah?" The lazy male drug himself to his feet, I blinked and hopped up, Nnoi and Ulqui quickly following after. When _Starrk_ of all people wanted to do something, you did it god damn it, no questions asked.

We 'strutted' to the main entrance and looked out the glass doors. Sure enough, there was something of a "Ruckus". I'm pretty sure we were seeing something that was just a _tiny_ bit stranger than any peculiar strange thing. Just a tiny bit. You see, the image that unfortunately met with our minds was a bloody massacre. The gates to the school were open, and Coach Jones was lying on the ground with what looked like a large bite, torn out of his shoulder? There was some gross-looking guy bent over tearing into his flesh and _eating_ it, with murky milk white eyes and parts of his face all jacked up and an arm torn off.

There was another just like him, but this one was a woman. She was staggering quickly after Mrs. Godwin and Principal Stillwell as they came running back towards the School building. Mrs. Carvosky had crumbled up on the floor screaming as she watched the Coach get eaten.

"Oh shit… I-is that what I _think_ it is?!" Nnoitorra whispered out in shock. The "sick" woman had managed to grab the portly principal now and was biting into his arm, blood splattering everywhere. Mrs. Godwin looked back and cried out, stopping and debating whether or not to help her boss.

All the noise outside had attracted a small group of what looked like three other "Sick" people into the school yard, two of them instantly tackling and ripping apart, a now screaming Counselor Carvosky, and the other straying over closer to the school in the area where Mrs. Godwin and the principal were being attacked.

I took a step back, partially out of shock, and partially from all my experience with watching the Walking Dead to know what the fuck was happening, as more of those ugly bitches came wobbling into the yard through the gates, I grabbed Nnoitorra's arm and started dragging him back with me, "We have to get out of here, we have to get back to the house, pack, and run damn it!" I snapped to my friends, the others instantly understood the situation. This was the real deal, that didn't make it any less terrifying though…

There was no telling how many people had been infected at this rate. We started running to the back of the school, hearing the Zombies (What? That's what they were) crash through the glass doors as we turned the corner.

"OH SHIT!"

…**. ….. … ….. ….**

AN: SO what did you think? Not bad for my first chapter of this story, eh? I'm just messing with you, I know it sucked. I will try to make it better, I swear! On a side note, I actually like the Twilight Saga a lot, but we all know a certain blueberry probably wouldn't so you can see my reasoning. And as I mentioned at the top, before the story, I will be showing different characters thoughts' and perspectives… or at least attempting to… not sure how I'm gonna do it, but eh, wtf. XD


End file.
